


Blood Moon Rising

by rebenok_zimnyaya



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebenok_zimnyaya/pseuds/rebenok_zimnyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Rumancek and Roman Godfrey dream of a woman. But it's just a dream....right?</p><p>"Suflete pereche is what we are called. We were literally created solely for one another...to balance out the good and bad in each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon Rising

__

 

_Running. I was running quickly through the freezing forest, dodging trees and roots and bushes._

_The forest was dark and ominous. Something was following me. It was silent save for my heavy breathing and the low growls behind me._

_There were two of them now._

_They were going to devour me._

_The moon was high above me, red as blood. It's light gave me no comfort as I looked over my shoulder._

**_CRASH_ **

_I trip over half of a woman's decaying body, full of maggots and cold to the touch. It's over._

_I feel their breath upon my bare neck and turned to see two pairs of eyes looking at me with hunger and lust---_

 

My own screams woke me. The sun shone through my curtains, illuminating my room with a soft morning light. Panting, I pushed my soaking wet hair out of my face and sit upright. My white sheets were damp and twisted awkwardly around my legs. Reaching for the herbal mixed drink on my nightstand, I untangled myself from my sheets and stood up, drinking the entire glass of green liquid in a few gulps. I set the glass down and reached for the quartz crystal next to my dream candle and held it as I closed my eyes.

**_Thank you for your guidance. I am prepared. I am strong. I have waited for so long for this...I will not allow harm to come to them._ **

Opening my eyes, I sighed. "They're finally ready" I whispered. "They're finally ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone! This is my first fanfic here on AO3...I had previously had a few fics on Mibba but lost my muse there. I hope you all enjoy this....Hemlock Grove is one of my new favorites. The pairing is just something that has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I hope you like this! Please share your thoughts so far! All comments are welcomed. :)  
> -Cat


End file.
